Just add one mermaid's tear
by Samstar1990
Summary: Antonio is sent out on a mission to retrieve a mermaid so that Sicily can preform the ceremony at the fountain of youth to expand her control over Naples and united the whole of South Italy. But the Merman he picks up might just complicate things futher.


**Before you ask don't go on about the new story- this is a dedication to my girlfriend who helped me come up with this in a larp. **

**It's in an AU where the fountain of youth ceremony is actually used to create nations which is where the 'prolonged life' rumour comes from. OC's also appeared but only as Lovino isn't a nation in this...for now anyway mwahahahahahahaha  
**

* * *

Antonio sighed as he rode horseback along the country roads. Right now all he wanted was to be on his own after all the pressure he seemed to be under. As he reached the secluded outskirts he dismounted the stallion and tied the rein's loosely to one of the low branches of the tree he wanted to sit under, he dipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out some oats treating the animal who brought him so far from the villa before shedding his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. His eyes went north looking up at the mess of branches against the orange sky of the evening and then he pounced on the tree climbing the rough bark, hands finding the perfect holds as he had done for centuries as the tree had grown. It was almost like visiting his oldest and closest friend as he came to rest on a thick supportive branch, from his vantage point he could see the ocean glittering just beyond the town, the thick wooden structure of his ship always drew his eye and reminded him on what he was about to do.

Only a few hours previous he had dressed up in his finest and made his way to the official's building. Inside he greeted a young Italian woman in her teens. This woman's name was Carmela and she represented Sicily in the southern half of the old roman peninsular alongside her sibling Elario or Naples, a sickly child who spend a lot time trying to help the farms despite. He kissed her hand as she smiled adored in finery that none other than himself had put on her whilst he was under her care; technically the teenager still was but she enjoyed staying in Italian and the Spaniard couldn't deny his princess anything. He knew there was no one to blame other than himself for her selfishness but whenever he looked up her tanned skin, hazel eyes and brunette hair he could help but hope perhaps her brothers, especially Feliciano who had control of most of the North of Italy would rubbed off on her and make her more considerate.

"You want to do what?" he asked completely shocked at her proposal as she sipped at the Spanish wine placed on the table for the political dinner

"simple boss~" she humoured him from the days she had lived under as she cut at the food before her "Elario won't last much longer but he's being stubborn and refuses to give me control of his land" she sighed and chew over the food in her mouth and swallowing "so I am going to do this the old fashion way"

"The fountain of youth?" he asked, feeling like he was missing something "but no one has been there for years not since your grandfather… it's dangerous to even consider it"

"si but I need the extra soul to take over Naples successfully" she laughed a little it's the best for Italy… the south divided is not strong but united it is"

The representative for Spain looked over to his boss who seemed to smile. Everything had already been arranged behind his back it seemed. He grumbled a little to himself and stabbed at the meat.

"Fine… but what do you want me to do?"

The night was coming over the sky now as he awoke from his memory nestled in the arms of the tree. He seemed deflated and with good reason, apparently in order to keep in good favour with the two Italian nations he had to help her find the fountain of youth. First stop find a mermaid.

It really had been centuries since he had last seen the fountain and he had all but disappeared from his memory completely, the ceremony itself he was forced through was nothing such of scarring and perhaps that's why it hadn't truly left his memory. Looking down at his home he noticed a small orange glow in the kitchen window, he smiled and imaged the young Italian female running around in the small maid dress as he attempted to get her to work around the house. He realised in the past that light was probably her sneaking food when she was meant to be in bed, nowadays it meant he'd snuck out without telling anyone and he was in for a lovely lecture when he got about how someone as important as him must set good examples and what not.

Laughing to himself he slid from the branch and hopped the branches below until he reached the bottom. He knew finding a mermaid would be suicide but being a nation even if he was drowned he'd still wake up and be able to grab the creature. Thoughtfully he untied the reins of the horse and slid his coat on and saddling the beast before casting one last glance at the view he wouldn't be seeing for a while. With saddened expression he spurred on the horse back down the hill towards home.

Antonio was practically dragged from his bed that morning by the head of staff, who pushed him off to wash as she laid out his clothes for the day. Today they shipped off he reminded himself with a yawn and he threw water on his face

"Ah cold!" he cried out as he heard a laughing voice from the other room

"It was warm sir but you are still as stubborn about waking up as you were when I first started all those year ago"

He grumbled a little as he continued to clean himself before exiting the room finding the scarlet of his coat greeting him. A faint smile fell upon the man's face as he picked up the coat and ran his hand over the fabric that held so many memories for him. Once draped in it he stared at himself in the glass hung delicately on the far wall. The frills of his shirt, lay gently against the colour of his coat hemmed in gold around the edge and the cuffs, black leather hugged his hands and black trousers that ended at thick brown leather boots on his feet. Something seemed amiss in his appearance.

Something caught his eye and hanging on the bed post was a smart black hat with feathered decoration. Picking it up and looking it over, he smiled again and placed it on his head. He hadn't the style of hair he did last he wore this but he still held the same charm and appearance he had those years ago. He straightened up and walked from the bedroom heading downstairs to see if he could get some hot food before he left.

He stopped seeing someone sat at the table. The visitor was a male who looked over and smiled at the Spaniard who calmed a little recognising the other in the room.

"Elario what a surprise" he smiled embracing the other as he came close "it's been too long"

The Italian had long deep brunette hair that trailed down to his shoulders and amber eyes with flicks of green around the iris. Seeing as the boy had been busy recently Antonio had not expected to be graced with a visit especially since he could still see the boy was plagued by the unknown illness he had suffered.

"Antonio I will be brief" he spoke, his voice deep and serious "my sister is asking you to do something stupid and impossible and I want you to stop"

Antonio felt himself stiffen and laugh a little "and what would you be referring to?"

"Don't play dumb you were never good at it" the other scolded leaning against the countertop arms folded "that…that woman has been bugging me for years to give her my land and now you of all people are helping her?"

"My hands are tied Elario, my boss want ties between your two nations to strengthen and I have to go along with this"

The boy stared at him with begging eyes; they both knew they were signing his death warrant there and then. They both stood in silence for a long time before Antonio smiled and walked over kissing the boy's temple

"I will not allow anything bad to befall you" he tried to sound gentle and fatherly "you have so much life ahead of you"

"no I don't" he replied instantly "you and I both know that… but I just wish someone else would take South Italy and that it wasn't her…but the day Feli grows a pair to face her…" he muttered looking at the other "just promise me I'll see you again before that day comes"

Antonio hesitated, the thought of the other in such a state choked him a little but the eyes upon him seemed to be searching for comfort so once more he embraced the boy and whispered "I promise"

The dock was heavy with people that day as the crew hurried to ready the ship for its voyage Antonio approached, footsteps heavy against the stones dock as he moved through the crowd, excitement building as he approached the vessel with whom he had such a deep connection with.

"Antonio~" a high voice heavy with spoilt happiness brought his attention to the girl who had the expedition progress in the first place. Still disappointed in the girl's method Antonio plastered on a smile and greeted her with false kindness

"Carmela, how lovely to see you" he took her hand and kissed it "and don't you look lovely"

She giggled and hid her face behind a fan

"This was a present from an admirer" she explained "I don't think much of him but he does like to give me presents"

Antonio laughed a little at her but sighed, she needed to learn not to fool people with her looks.

"Are you here to bless our voyage?" he asked "I assume you don't want to come with us"

She hit at the man with her fan "now now boss me on that ship? I'd never fit in" she looked a little disgusted "with these fine men"

He nodded and looked over the wood of the ship again "well I must take my leave my little princess" he saw her blush a little at the comment "the ship is about ready to leave, I will return with the mermaid you seek"

She nodded and leant forward "we may be charge and boss but maybe when you get back…we could have a private dinner you and me" he hand laced a circle on the man's glove and he found himself looking at the woman with great surprise. He turned swiftly and left for the boat.

What was she thinking? That was inappropriate to say the least and Antonio knew he should have straightened it out there and then but he didn't. He realised that the girl has knocked him from his perch with a simple flirtatious remark, she would expect affection from he now and he knew he could not give it. Where had he gone wrong in raising her?

A hand grasped his arm and broke him out of his panicked state even though he could still hear his heart in his ears. He swallowed seeing his boss looking at him.

"Is everything ok?" the man asked watching the Spaniard's shocked expression.

"N-no it's nothing just mentally preparing myself sir" he laughed a little and straightened himself "ready to get going!"

The man smiled before pulling the Spaniard close "Listen closely, I may tell you to go along with her and her leader but I want you to know that I don't trust her motives after we are done. If at any point you have reason to believe she is not to be trusted" he looked over to where she was stood admiring the ship in her own way. "You have my permission and authority to take control of the situation and proceed as you see fit that insures the safety of our nation do you understand?"

Antonio nodded "yes sir" he couldn't imagine what he thought Sicily would do but he had to admit he didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. The males shook hands and departed one another as the captain boarded the gangplank and began his assent to the ship.

"Captain coming aboard!" he heard the first mate crew and thousands of feet raced around to get to their stations. Antonio smiled at the man who greeted him

"It's good to see you again captain" he greeted him

"same" he replied, and he wasn't lying being at sea he had a whole different family and one he had missed being with "let's not waste anymore time" he smiled at the other and he nodded turning and shouting orders to the crew who scrambled once more, releasing the sails and raising the anchor. The Spaniard walked over to the side of the ship and looked down seeing Sicily and his boss stood side by side, he looked stern meeting the nation's eye, a signal of his expectations of the representative for his country. Meanwhile the Italian nation hid her face behind her fan looking up at the elder with a lust filled expression that creeped him out a little but he stood stern waving at her.

As the dock disappeared and the people became unrecognisable he found himself sighing and looking back to his first mate

"Vicente, my friend, as strange as it sounds me are looking for a mermaid"

The other laughed a little "seriously captain? And where will we find one of those?"

"Strangely enough they reside in the Mediterranean Sea, they like warm waters, so we need to search south of Italy" he smiled "and I am always serious Vicente"

He nodded "aye aye captain, let's pray we catch it before we fall victim to it"

The ship began to turn heading along the water of the coast of Spain in the direction of Sicily and the boot of Italy.


End file.
